


Pink Dragon

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Hyper Vore, Hyperinflation, M/M, No Gore Vore, Vore, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Rumors of a dragon draws some attention. When Gray goes to find this dragon he bites off more than he can chew. This dragon is none other than Natsu Dragneel. A dragon left alone in the world, he has no friends but that may change.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Pink Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and Review

Pink Dragon

Rumors of a dragon draws some attention. When Gray goes to find this dragon he bites off more than he can chew. This dragon is none other than Natsu Dragneel. A dragon left alone in the world, he has no friends but that may change.

Chap 1 Ice Wizard’s Mission

Gray Fullbuster is an ice wizard, specifically a maker class. He had black spiky hair, and dark blue eyes, he is quite handsome and is very fit and muscular. He certainly wasn’t shy about showing it, Gray had a bad habit of losing his clothes.

He often finds himself naked before realizing it. His fat 6 incher bouncing and bobbing as he ran away from guards trying to catch a streaker, or from men who he pinches boxers from.

Still he was a skilled wizard, regardless of his stripping habit. He was a proud wizard of Fairy Tail, a guild for magicians to get work.

He was currently on a rather unique mission. Normally this would be an S class mission, perhaps even SS, but the sources were not reliable. Gray was on the search of a dragon. Dragons despite this being a magical world were rare believed to be extinct in fact. Still Gray prepared himself, even if this mission was a bust.

A challenge was a challenge, but he wasn’t getting his hopes up. He made it to the village. “So you are sure it is a dragon?” The elder of the village nodded.

“Yes please you have to get rid of it, the warriors are to scared to go into the forest.” Gray saw the men, they all had magical weapons, advanced ones they could handle a simple magical beast.

“Alright, this might be interesting after all.” he cracked his knuckles.

“Sir your clothes.” Gray had somehow stripped down to his boxers.

“Wahh.” He was given a vest and some pants. Off he went into the forest, he followed the directions the leader gave him. The dragon was seen mostly by the lake at the center of the forest.

When he made it to the lake, his eyes widened. He had never seen a dragon before but heard they were amazing. When his gaze fell upon the large beast he took in the sight of him. A large pink dragon!

He was asleep, resting on his side, Gray could see massive pecs, rock hard abs, a sheath and huge balls, big arms and legs, a long tail and his wings were curled up against his back.

“Alright if I’m going to win, I have to strike first.” he brought his hands together and formed a magical seal. “Ice Make Arrows!” he launched a barrage of ice hitting the dragon in the face.

The dragon didn’t even stir. “Alright then,” he put his hands together. “Ice Make Knives, Cannon, Lance, Blades!” the barrage of ice attacks rained down on the dragon.

“Hmm,” he was stirred awake. Though he took no damage. “Oh if it isn’t a little wizard, what do you want little man?”

“Look here dragon, you gotta get gone. You can either leave or I can take you out.” he took a fighting stance.

“That so.” The dragon’s eyes glowed. In an instant Gray was hit with a wave of heat. His clothing was disintegrated in seconds.

Gray blushed and quickly covered his crotch. “So this is how the warriors were beaten?”

“That’s right, those guys turned coward once their armor and weapons were gone. Now you run along.” He saw Gray’s guild mark on his chest.

“I’m not like them,” he raised his hands from his crotch to form a magic circle. “I’m a fairy tail wizard!” he jumped in the air letting his cock and balls and all his nudity on full display. “Ice Make Sword!” he created the ice blade and slashed at the dragon.

The dragon caught Gray in his claw and dissolved the sword. “Hey let me go!” In the dragon’s claw there was so much warmth he couldn’t form any ice magic.

“You are brave for someone so small.” His tongue came out, and it ran along the ice wizard’s body.

“Ohh!” the male moaned, his feet and legs got licked, then his ass, taint, balls, and cock. Despite himself Gray got hard, his warm tongue felt so good. It ran up his abs and pecs, his nips got hard from the licking. The way the dragon held him his arms were forced above his head, and his pits got licked. His face and arms got licked as well. “Ahh quit it!”

The dragon ignored him and continued to lick his sexy body. Gray moaning with every lick. “I can’t…I can’t…” he moaned and writhed in the dragon’s claw.

Gray’s body began to sweat from the heat of the claw, only to get cleaned by the dragon’s tongue. “Mmmm tasty.” he focused his tongue between his legs, his long tongue juggling his balls and making his cock bounce and twitch. “Such big balls, don’t you jerk off?”

He couldn’t respond only moan, his toes curled and his body jerk.

“I’m cumming!” he came hard, shooting his load all over himself. The first spurt hit him in the face, more thick ropes rained down over his pecs and abs, the last of his release spilled over his cock and coated his crotch in seed. Even his thick nest of pubes were drenched. Some of it ran over his balls and down his taint slipping into his crack and over his twitching hole. “Oh fuck!”

“So thick, but I love my meals properly glazed.”

“Meal?” Gray gasped. “You are gonna eat me?”

“Don’t worry you will enjoy it. I’m sure.” he lifted Gray up and brought him to his mouth. Gray struggled but he was held firm.

First his feet went into his mouth, his bare feet getting licked and sucked on. “Noooo!” he moaned. His tongue danced along his feet top and bottom to, his toes wiggled as they were covered in saliva.

Gray’s legs went next, enveloped in the dragon’s heat. Much to his shame and embarrassment he had gotten hard. His waist was next and the dragon’s tongue forced his ass cheeks apart and began licking his ass. “Ohhh no fair I just came I…ahhhhhh!” Gray did cum again, his seed hitting the top of the dragon’s mouth.

It was here the dragon began to suck on Gray, sucking down his sweat and cum. “Ahh ahh ahh!” Gray’s upper torso sank in, the powerful suction and licking making him moan. His pits were licked and soon Gray was consumed his arms getting slurped down last.

Gray was caught in the dragon’s mouth, being toyed with by the dragon’s tongue. He vanished down his throat and into the darkness.

The dragon chuckled and rubbed his belly. “This is gonna be good.” What Gray didn’t know was that dragons had two stomachs one for absorbing magic and the other for food. Gray was in the magic stomach.

Said organ glowed and Gray could see. “Eat me will you. I’ll kill you from the inside out!” he made his stance, but no magic seal formed. “I can’t use my magic?”

“Nope you are in my special stomach. Don’t move around too much or you’ll be sorry.”

“Like hell I’ll listen to you.” he struggled and punched at the inner walls. A strange liquid began to fill the void. “Crap!”

“I warned you.” Everywhere the liquid touched made him tingle. His feet were the first, he couldn’t stand up anymore and he fell back, getting his hands enveloped in the liquid.

“Ahh this is weird.” his ass fell in the liquid and it began to tingle. It was like being in a hot spring, but not. The liquid slipped between his ass cheeks and touched his hole. “Ohh I know I shouldn’t but I can’t help it.” he reached down and began playing with his ass.

As his fingers slipped in, so did the liquid. “Ahhh!” Gray moaned. The liquid consumed his crotch and now the ice wizard was hard. He couldn’t stop himself he began to stroke his hard dick. Gray was uncut, as he stroked the foreskin pulled back and forth across the head.

The strange liquid caressed his length and balls making them tingle. His stroking felt amazing. “Ohh fuck!” He had two fingers up his ass stretching himself out, letting the liquid pour into him more and he pumped his dick faster. “Feels so good.”

Gray was so turned on. His insides were tingly, and the more his fingers rubbed and thrust inside himself. His other hand stroked his penis faster and faster, only stopping to fondle his balls for a bit then back to jerking it.

The strange liquid made it up to his chest. His nipples were hard and tingly. “Ohh fu-ahhhh!” Gray came, his essence sprayed into the mystery liquid, but it didn’t stop. He kept cumming, he couldn’t stop the pleasure tearing through his body.

Each stroke to his dick brought a new spurt from his length. His balls pulsed as they fired his pent up seed. Gray added a third finger to his hole and stirred up his insides more.

The ice wizard was drooling, his eyes rolled up. ‘That perverted dragon, is this how I’m gonna die?’ the liquid made up to his neck. ‘I can’t stop cumming it feels so good. Eaten by a dragon…’ Gray passed out, even as he fainted he kept having orgasms. The liquid consuming him.

The dragon let out a hiccup. “Man he sure came a lot. Must have been pent up.” He flew the air, his stomach swelling from the pent up cum.

When Gray to, he thought he was dead, but as his vision cleared he found himself back at Fairy Tail. “What the hell?”

“Gray are you alright?” Makarov and Mira came out.

“Yeah…I think…” Gray was naked, and he checked himself he wasn’t digested. All his parts were in tact. He put his hands together. “Ice Make.” he made a little ice sculpture. “I still have my magic.”

“What happened?”

“I met a dragon…” Gray looked up to the sky.

-x- Back in the Forest, by the Lake. -x-

A giant pink dragon came down. It reverted to human form, he was a young man with pink hair, he had hairy pits and a thick nest of pubes showing his pink hair was natural. He was chiseled broad shoulders, nice back muscles, fine pecs, perky nipples, rock hard abs, strong arms and legs, big feet, plump ass big balls and something truly amazing he had two yes two huge cocks.

The male sighed and dove into the lake, it bubbled from intense heat. The male leaned back and sighed. ‘That ice wizard was something else, tasty to I doubt I’ll ever see him again.’

To be continued


End file.
